


Of Pies and Pearls

by CannedJackAss



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedJackAss/pseuds/CannedJackAss
Summary: A story about love, home and new beginnings.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Of Pies and Pearls

It took a while for Bilbo to become accustomed to living under the mountain, in more ways than one. Dwarves were a very different people from hobbits, and while it had not been as obvious while they were all on the road, it became harder to ignore after they took back Erebor. As the company settled under the mountain and with their people steadily moving in from previous settlements in the human towns, the hustle and bustle of what now Bilbo now understand as the everyday life of dwarves took hold over Erebor.

Despite everyone being nothing but welcoming to him, it was still a bit difficult to adjust to the customs dwarves. Sure, he had been travelling with Thorin and his company for months and got by fine, but this was different. It was small things, like the way shopkeeps took almost did not care for smalltalk, where hobbits would have talked his ear off before he so much as asked for a bundle of carrots. It was in their voiceless nods when passing a familiar face in the halls, or the way they faught, all blunt words and no fear of how they might sting. Dwarves were sturdy where hobbits were softer, and while Bilbo never felt like this posed an actual impediment in his settling down under the mountain, it also did not feel familiar. No, Erebor was not the Shire, but the hobbit hoped it could maybe one day become a home.

And then there was Thorin. Strong, beautiful, infuriatingly stubborn Thorin, with whom Bilbo had gone through innumerable horrors, with whom he had faught and for whom he had risked it all - just so the dwarven king could hope to achieve his dream.

Somewhere along the way, he knew he loved Thorin Oakenshield. Granted, it had taken a while for Bilbo to realise, but frankly he could be spared the scrutiny given the circumstances. After all, being on the road and fearing for your safety every step of the way had not left him with much time to contemplate his feelings all too deeply. Instead it had been a slow process, a cummulation of stolen glances and brushed fingers, of hurtful words and kneejerk reactions because they drove eachother mad, and how could they not, they were so afraid and stressed and _different_ -... and yet. There Bilbo stood, the day of the battle of Erebor, holding the body of his dwarf as Thorin bled from the stab wound and the small hobbit cursed every deity he knew of, promised them all he owned and himself, if they would just bring his love back.

Gods sometimes do take pity on pathetic little things it seems, if their mood suits them. And so Thorin awoke a week later, pain lodged in his stomach like the thick roots of a tree, with a ghastly-thin hobbit sleeping by his bed. There were tear stains darkening the fabric right under Bilbo's head. Moving felt like getting stabbed all over again to Thorin, but he slowly reached for Bilbo's hand, cupping it in his larger palm. He started stroking the hobbit's delicate knuckles and did not cease the motion until the other woke from sleep, startled and disoriented, afraid to even believe the sickly dwarf smiling gently at him was anything but a cruel dream. Their first kiss tasted like salt and stale breath.

So the King Under the Mountain and The Thief who had tricked the drake started officially courting, and as might have been expected, it did not start off smoothly. Neither of them knew what was appropriate to do or what to expect from the other, and it resulted in many an awkward gesture that could push tany casual bystander to worry for their king and his love's future together. But the rest of the company knew better, and so did, in fact, Thorin and Bilbo. After all, although they lacked a common ground, their readiness to learn equaled their refusal to ever part again.

At first it was their friends who helped breach the awkward pauses in conversation, when either of the two were too afraid or embarassed to make their intentions clear. Like the one time Bombur discreetly pointed out to Thorin how the hobbit often insisted on cooking something for their frequent meals togethers and would hang onto the dwarven king's every word, gaging his reaction to whatever delicacy he had prepared. Or that time when Fili and Kili let the hobbit know their uncle had not, in fact, commissioned someone to forge him the few gardening tools he intended to buy on his next visit to town, but rather made them himself. And slowly Bilbo and Thorin trusted themselves more to talk and ask, and if there ever was a misunderstanding they could laugh away their embarassment while their friends watched on with unconcealed fondness.

As time passed, the king and his hobbit changed. It was small things at first, like the fine braids Bilbo allowed Thorin to braid into his curls after each bath, of the strange little shirt the king took to wearing under his robes as often as possible, because his love had made it for him. And then it was gifts of books about leaders of old that misteriously made their way onto Thorin's nightstand, or a steady supply of vegetables coming in to the markets despite how long it took for the crops to gain popularity among the locals. Bilbo learned the dwarven language and Thorin learned to not hide how much he cared under the gise of a stern demeanour. They were happy.

And a few months later, waking up to the first rays of sunshine shining through their new bedchamber windows and the warm presence of Thorin pressed against his back, Bilbo felt like he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely self-indulgent. 
> 
> I am still a bit hesitant about posting here, haven't uploaded a fic in years, but it might be a fun creative outlet. 
> 
> I am looking forward to any comments, constructive criticism or other reactions. :)
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
